The Lost Pureblood
by Phoenix-Dreamer16
Summary: What would you do to keep your family safe? Go in hiding? Change your name? Lie to your own child? What happens when the truth is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who read my first story, you know that Hermione was a pureblood. This story she is as well but a completely different plot. Also, this story I am working with my cousin on, she makes it up and I write. She is the reason I got into fan fiction so it was only right to write a story with her.

Another thing, this takes place after the war. School is resuming once again. For the sake of the story, Hermione did not put a memory charm on her parents.

JKR owns the characters.

**Chapter 1** Prologue

"Thank you for coming today Narcissa, I want to keep this a surprise for Anthony."

"Oh Jean! It is my pleasure to be here. I am just as curious as you to find out if you are pregnant or not. You're a healer Jean, why couldn't you do the spells?"

"Cissa, you just want a baby to dote on and for some reason the spells don't work when you try it on yourself." The two young women shared a laugh while waiting for the healer.

"Jean, we're ready for you now." The Healer said. They followed the healer into the room and patiently waited. "My name is Healer Murray and I will be performing your tests today. You wanted to have a pregnancy check and figure out the sex correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"I will just have you lie on the bed please and relax. A few simple spells and this will all be over."

Narcissa was bouncing in her chair with excitement. "Cissa are you more nervous than me?" Jean asked.

"I am not nervous and I am just excited is all. This is just so wonderful!"

"Ok, first we have to make sure you are pregnant." Healer Murray said the spell and both Jean and Narcissa held their breath. The tip on her wand turned green and she smiled. "I am happy to say you are pregnant!"

They both let out the breath they were holding and smiled at each other. "Now, let's find out the sex of the baby." After another quick spell and holding of breath, the wand tip turned pink. "It's a girl!"

Jean hopped off the bed and hugged her best friend. "Oh this is wonderful! Anthony will be so happy! He had always talked about having a little Daddy's girl."

"Is there anything else you need Healer Murray? I need to take Jean shopping now for baby clothes." Narcissa asked.

"There is nothing else right now, I want you to check back in a week and we will get you set up on prenatal potions."

"Thank you!" Jean said to the healer as she and Narcissa walked out with arms linked. "Let's get something to eat before we go shopping Cissa."

As the two women waited for their food Jean finally brought up what was bothering her. "Cissa, what is going on with all this Dark Lord stuff? I don't like what he preaches. He is making our world live in fear."

"From what Lucius has told me, he is trying to gather followers. He wants a Pureblood nation. I told Lucius I won't raise a child who believes in that. That is one reason why I haven't gotten pregnant yet Jean. I am trying to convince him to see reason with me."

"Anthony doesn't want anything to do with that man. He believes we are all equals. I would rather go in hiding than have anything to do with him."

"Jean! That is nothing to joke about. It won't be that bad."

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my family, when you become pregnant you will understand as well."

They ate in silence thinking about everything that has happened the past few months and how much will change in the future.

"Let's shop. I want to do something exciting rather than talk about depressing matters." Cissa said.

For the next few hours the two of them shopped for everything that had to do with a baby. There was so many things that they wanted to get and did get. "When I get pregnant, I better have a boy. Then we can pair them up!"

"Oh that would be adorable. Our children being wed! Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves though, Cissa you still need to get pregnant. I really should be going home, Anthony will be home from work soon and I want to tell him the news."

"Write me a letter all about it!"

That evening Jean sat in the library waiting for Anthony. She was reading Shakespeare, one her favorite muggle authors. Anthony kissed her on the cheek breaking her out of the reading trance she was in. "Hello dear, did you have fun with Narcissa today?"

"I did, I have some wonderful news for you as well but first tell me all about your day."

Anthony visibly paled at her suggestion. He came around and sat by her on the couch and sighed. "Lucius came and saw me today again. He wants me to join them. We are an influential Pureblood family. He said if we follow many others will to. I don't know what to do Jean. He made is seem like if I don't then it won't be good for us." By the time he was done talking his head was in his hands. "I just want to keep you safe. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. If that means I have to follow this mad man to ensure your safety I will."

"Oh Anthony, it isn't just me anymore." Jean said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Picking his head up and looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I found out I am pregnant with a little girl today. That was my wonderful news I wanted to tell you." She was full on crying at this point. "What are we going to do? We can't raise a child like that."

Anthony sat there with a faraway look in his eyes. She could tell he was thinking about something and waited until he came to a conclusion. "We won't raise our child like that. We are leaving tomorrow. We are going to the muggle world. We will stay there as long as necessary, change our names, hair, whatever we need to do to hide."

"What about our friends? Cissa?"

"We could use a secret keeper. Tomorrow I will tell work I can't come in because I am taking you to St. Mungo's and then we will go get Narcissa. By then Lucius will be at work and she will be the only one home. After that we need to go to Gringott's and get as much money we think we will need to survive in the muggle world."

"Laney!" Jean called.

"Yes Miss?" The house elf said when she appeared.

"We need your help Laney, can you please go pack all of our clothes but leave any robes. We won't need them where we are going. Also, grab all of the photographs in our bedroom and in the library. And please hurry."

"Yes Miss." With a small pop the house elf was gone. That night they double checked they had everything they wanted from their home. "Laney." When the house elf arrived Jean bent down to her level. "Laney, we are leaving tomorrow. We won't be coming back here. Tomorrow morning when we leave for Narcissa's house I want you to hide there as well. Stay hidden there because they will search our house. When we found a place to live we will call for you. Do you understand Laney?"

"I understands Miss."

"Sweetie, do you think it wise to take our house elf?"

"Anthony, we can't set her free. It would devastate her plus free elves can talk about their old masters. We can't have Laney running around saying we are alive although I know she wouldn't but we still can't take that chance."

"You're right as usual. Come love, let's try to get some sleep before tomorrow comes."

The next morning Anthony made a floo call to work. They wished his wife well and told him to be their tomorrow bright and early. At nine o clock on the dot they went to see Narcissa. "Cissa!" Jean almost yelled.

"Jean what's wrong? Are you hurt, is the baby hurt?" Narcissa came running from the dining room.

"Narcissa we have something important to discuss with you, are you home alone?"

"Yes Lucius left for work already."

"We are leaving Cissa and we want you to be our secret keeper." Jean told her.

"You can't leave me! What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Cissa, you have to do this for us, please! We trust you with our lives right now."

After she calmed down some she agreed. "I don't like this but I will do it. I will see you again someday."

"Make it look like we died somehow Narcissa. When it is safe to contact you we will."

Narcissa became their secret keeper but her heart broke as well. Who knew when she would see them again? She knew they weren't going to die but it isn't the same as knowing what is really going to happen.

The next day, the Daily Prophet's cover was filled with a picture of the Clayworth's.

**Anthony and Jean Clayworth found dead!  
><strong>**Could this be the work of You-Know-Who?  
>What really happened to this powerful family?<br>Please turn to page 3 for more. **

Eight months later Hermione Jean Clayworth was born into the world. She would be known as a Granger until her final year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione! Your Hogwarts letter is here." Jean Clayworth exclaimed up the steps.

Hermione came running down the steps and grabbed the letter her mom held out to her. She looked down at the address and just sighed.

Hermione J. Clayworth

1560 Hamlet drive

* * *

><p><em>Looking at it made Hermione think back to just months before when her parents rushed out of the room of requirement in the midst of the order members and Dumbledore's Army. Jean went and hugged her daughter close and said, "Sweetie we will talk about this later." They pulled out wands "Narcissa sent her patronus telling us that the war has started." They then ran off to join the battle leaving a very confused Hermione behind.<em>

_The battle seemed as if was never going to end Hermione fought as hard as she could. There was one point where she thought she was about to be cursed but someone put up a shield just in time. She didn't see who cast it but she would be forever grateful to them. She never stopped to celebrate, especially because she had watched Lavender Brown and Percy Weasley die to little green comet like spells. After Harry beating Voldemort for good, all the survivors met in the great hall. There were people rejoicing and people mourning the brave ones who died in battle. Hermione found her parents alive and well. _

_"Mom, Dad your alive!" Hermione yelled running to her parents she flung up into her dads arms and then felt her mom join in on the hug. She then started to bawl because all the people killed in the war and her happiness because it wasn't her family now lined up along the wall with all the fallen heroes._

"_Hermione we should talk" her dad said after she had her tears under control. "Your mom and I are actually wizard and witch. _

"_No shit I figured that out when you came in with wands a blazing." Hermione said with hurt and anger in her voice. "Why did you never tell me? Why is it such a big secret that you are magical people?"_

"_We never wanted to be a part of this war, we didn't agree with you-know-who but as a prominent  
>Pure Blood family if we were to flat out oppose him it would be signing our death warrants, Lucius Malfoy kept the pressure on us to join and we kept putting it off then your mom got pregnant. When we knew it was not just the two of us anymore but we had an innocent baby on the way that would also be affected we decided to fake our deaths and we had Narcissa Malfoy help us out."<em>

"_Narcissa Malfoy but she's evil! She's mixed up with the Death Eaters and I was held captive in their home, where her deranged sister tortured me! Why in the world would you go to her for help?" Hermione all but yelled this to her parents._

"_Just hold it right there missy, Narcissa is not a Death Eater, her husband was. Cissa has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She was our secret keeper and seeing as no one ever harmed us you can tell she never gave up that secret. She has been helping us all year assist you and the boys without you knowing that you were getting help from us. Do you think was just a coincidence you kept thinking of places connected to us when you would apparate. Well it wasn't; we would plant ideas into your head. __Over this past year we have done everything we could think of to help you out." Jean jumped in to the fray to set her daughter straight. "Narcissa even called Dobby when you were held prisoner at her manor. She was so worried she didn't know what to do to help you without getting everyone killed. So as your mother I am asking you to give her a shot, don't let what you thought you knew about her, blind you to who she truly is."_

_Just after Jean finished telling her the truth, Mrs. Malfoy came running up to them she hugged Jean and said "Jean its over. It's all over and Lucius died in the battle."_

"_Oh Cissa are you okay?" Jean questioned her friend as she rubbed her back in a calming manner._

"_Yes I am fine. The Lucius I knew died when he joined the Dark Lord I shouldn't have held out hope that he would one day return." Narcissa then turned from Jean and grabbed Hermione in a bone crunching hug. "You sweet sweet girl I have wanted to do this for so long."_

_Hermione stepped away from her lifted her hand to shake "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."_

_Narcissa took her hand "Call me Narcissa or Aunt Cissa. Actually I rather like the sound of that. I insist that you call me Aunt Cissa!"_

* * *

><p>"Mom! I made Head Girl! This is wonderful; I worked so hard for this!" Hermione said while doing a happy dance around the living room.<p>

"Oh baby I am so proud of you!" giving her daughter a huge hug. "We will celebrate tonight when your Dad gets home from the office. Honey, we have that shopping trip with Cissa on Friday so we can just get all your school supplies then."

"Mom I always go shopping with Harry and the Weasley's. You can just go with Aunt Cissa, actually that will be better because I am pretty sure Draco still hates me."

"Draco doesn't hate you, he's just having a hard time" Her mother stated as if it was scientifically proven. "I would really like to take you seeing as I haven't been able to since your second year. I am still so glad that Lucius didn't recognize us, but we just couldn't risk taking you again just to be safe."

"Of course he wouldn't recognize you. We all had a glamour charm on then. Dad's violet eyes and your raven hair stick out like a sore thumb, and I have both. But fine Mom if it means that much to you I will go shopping with you and the Malfoy's."

"Alright perfect now let's see if Laney has breakfast ready."

They had just sat down when a Honey Badger patronus came rushing in to the kitchen it opened its mouth and Narcissa Malfoys voice came out. "Draco got his letter today, does it work with you if we go school shopping on Friday and not just a random shopping trip."

Seeing the Honey Badger in the kitchen made Hermione laugh, Jean was almost positive she heard her daughter say under her breath "Honey badger don't care, Honey badger don't give a shit and neither do the Malfoys." But jean couldn't be positive because she had no clue what that meant.

**Dear Harry and Ron,**

**I know we always go school shopping together but my Mom is being persistent that I go with her, Cissa and Malfoy on Friday. I was hoping we could still meet up though. I told you how the glamour charm has been taken off but we haven't been able to see each other since then.**

**I will try and convince my parents to let me come stay the week before we go back to school. No promises though, things have been strange since my parents coming out of hiding.**

**Ginny, you will love my hair! It is not even close to what it was before. Tell your family I love and miss them.**

**Love,**

**Hermione**

Friday morning Hermione was stressed out. She hadn't seen Draco since his father's funeral. Her glamour charm was still in place at that time because her parents didn't want to make a big scene when so many families were mourning. It took two full weeks to convince her parents to take off the glamour charms and boy was she impressed. Nothing had changed but her hair color and her eyes. Looking into the mirror now, you wouldn't be able to tell it was her from behind. Even then if you got caught up in her eyes you wouldn't notice either. She pinned her raven hair back and did a final look over. 'Alright, I am decent' she thought and walked down stairs to find her mom.

"Dad, are you coming today?" she asked as she sat down by him.

"No, I need to go into the office again and straighten some more things out. As you know, now that we are back into society we don't need to work anymore. Your mother and I decided to still keep the business and just work part time. We hired a few dentists to cover when we aren't working."

"That's good Dad, I am glad you guys aren't giving up your practice. That would have meant all those college years for nothing." She almost said it would have been a waste but school is never a waste if you actually participate.

"Well we couldn't sit around every day and do nothing now could we?" he said with a laugh.

"Where is Mom?"

"She had to run to the store real quick, she said something about Aunt Flo. I have never heard of an Aunt Flo before though. I thought I knew her family too. I must inquire about this later."

Her father stopped talking when he noticed Hermione rolling with laughter. He sat there with his eyebrow raised waiting for her to calm down. "Dad, there is no Aunt Flo." She said between laughs.

"Yes there is! Jean said so!"

Seeing her father becoming impatient fast, she sobered up and told him what really Aunt Flo was. The look on his face was priceless and it made her burst into another fit of giggles. It was then that Cissa and Malfoy flooed in.

"Aunt Cissa!" Hermione jumped up and hugged the women she had become to think of as a real aunt. "Hello Malfoy." She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Granger."

"It's Clayworth now." She sighed in response

"Old habits die hard." Was all he said as he sat down on the couch.

"What was so funny when we arrived? And where is Jean?" Cissa asked while making herself comfortable.

"Mom went to the store for Aunt Flo." At this statement, three things happened. Cissa nodded in understanding, Anthony turned bright red and Draco looked confused. "She should be back soon."

"Who is Aunt Flo mother?" Draco asked. Hermione just burst into another fit of giggles and her father saved him from the embarrassment he went through.

"Aunt Flo is a code word from women during their monthly's." Anthony said quickly while his face turned red once again. The confused look Draco had turned into a sickened one and didn't say another word. There was awkward silence between the two men in the room but Hermione and Cissa chatted about the new school year until Jean got back home.

"Alright, are we ready to leave? Everyone have what they need?" Jean asked while getting ready to floo.

"Yes Mom, we are ready, we have been ready, and can we go now?" Hermione said exasperated.

"No need to get snippy Hermione Jean."

"Ok, but remember I am meeting my friends at 3pm at Florean's." She flooed to the Leaking Cauldron before anyone could respond.

Walking into Flourish and Blotts she remembered the first time she set foot in the store. Nothing really has changed about it over the years. The only thing that has changed is the books that have come and gone. As she roamed around the store, she inhaled in the wonderful scent of the new books. One reason she loved to read so much was the story of the book. Not just the story the pages told but the story the book itself told. She wondered what made author's write certain stories. A romance novel for example, was the author in love when they wrote it or did they desperately want in real life what they were writing on paper?

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Draco's words. "Granger, do you have your books? Everyone is just waiting on you."

"Sorry, I'll just be another minute." Draco just nodded and went and stood by their Moms. When Hermione was done getting her school books they went and got the rest of the needed things. Draco didn't talk unless asked a direct question. He just went where ever they went and got his supplies. Hermione was looking forward to seeing her friends that she didn't pay Draco any mind.

Time flew by shopping. Of course it didn't help trying to shop when Hermione's Mom was stopped by every other person saying hello. She could tell very quickly that she was a popular girl at school and that many people were happy to see her alive and well. When it was almost three o clock she announced that she was going to go to Florean's. "Draco, why don't you go with her? Spend some time with kids your age." Cissa asked.

"I don't want to intrude."

"I insist, go have fun dear!" Cissa said pushing Draco towards Hermione.

As the two started making their way towards Florean's Draco quietly said, "Sorry about that, I will just go back to the bookstore while you meet your friends." He tried walking away when she stopped him.

"Malfoy, it's ok. I guess we should try to be friendly for our Mom's sake."

"Really Granger it's ok. I don't think Weasley will want to sit and eat ice cream with me anyways." He was still trying to back away towards the bookstore. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into Florean's.

"Ginny!" Hermione ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Mione! You weren't kidding when you said that about your hair! And look at your eyes! They are stunning."

"Thanks Gin." She gave hugs and kisses to Harry and Ron and sat down. Noticing that Draco was still standing near the door, she spoke up. "Well take a seat Malfoy."

As he came to sit down he said his pleasantries to everyone. Ron just had his mouth hanging wide open, Ginny and a twinkle in her eye and Harry nodded and shook his hand. That broke Ron out of his shocked state. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"He is here with me Ronald, our Mothers are currently shopping together and Malfoy was forced to come with me." Hermione said before Draco could say something mean.

"So this is the new you?" Harry said trying to defuse the tension. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Harry. I am so glad it only affected my hair and eyes. You can still tell it's me."

"Just because some of your features changed doesn't mean that your mind changed, you are still you no matter how you look." Ginny said insightfully.

"That you Ginny, I really needed to hear that. So tell me is anything new?"

"Dad got promoted and we are trying to fix up the Burrow some, nothing too major just some odds and ends." Ron said, he was trying to act as if Draco wasn't even there.

"Tell your Dad I say congratulations for me."

"What else is new Mione, besides the makeover?"

"Let's see, my parents are still trying to decide if they want to move back into their old manor or not but they decided to keep the dental practice going which is nice. I am just looking forward to having a peaceful school year for once." The four friends laughed at this knowing they probably won't have a peaceful year but the thought is nice. They sat and talked for over an hour and Draco just listened. You could tell he was paying attention because whenever someone was speaking he would look at them but he never got involved in the conversation. Hermione started to wonder why. He never used to be this quiet before and she made it her goal to figure out why.

"I almost forgot to tell you guys, I am Head Girl!" Hermione was positively beaming at this and her friends congratulated her with hugs and smiles.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is." Harry thought aloud.

The first thing that Draco said since sitting down at the table was, "I am."

Surprised looks found their way to everyone else's face and Hermione was the first to talk. "That's wonderful Malfoy! Maybe we should convince our parents to throw a party for both of us then!" She didn't hug him but she patted his arm. They just weren't that close yet for hugs and Draco was glad she didn't. The whole situation was already awkward, no need to make it more. "Oh, look at the time. We really need to be going. I will ask my Mom about the party and let you guys know." She gave everyone another hug and Malfoy just nodded for a goodbye.

"Well that went well." He said to her when they stepped out of the shop.

"Malfoy, you barely talked. Is something wrong? I mean you didn't even take a jab at Ron and I know there were a few times you could have."

"Nothing is wrong Granger. You were looking forward to this and I already ruined it enough by being there, no need to start stuff with Weasley too."

"Wow, Malfoy I am impressed but I still say there is something off about you."

"Drop it Granger!" He huffed and started to walk away fast from her mumbling about women.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone had a wonderful Memorial weekend!

Chapter 3

Hermione was excited to throw a party. When she was little she had birthday parties and her parents invited her classmates but when you aren't really friends with your classmates it is a boring party. Parties can be so much fun but only when you're celebrating with your friends. So for the first time in her life, she was ecstatic to have a party.

Draco on the other hand wasn't. His only true friend that he wanted to invite was Blaise. No Slytherin in their right mind would want to go to a party that consisted mostly of Gryffindor's, luckily Blaise has never been accused of being sane. The worst thing about it was he couldn't even skip out. Their mothers are trying to make a huge deal out of the party. He remembered vividly the conversation about not wanting to go.

"Mother, throw this party for Granger, I don't want it."

"Why ever not? Being the Head Boy is an honor Draco, this calls for a celebration. Her name is Hermione, if you insist on calling her by her last name it's Clayworth." His mother reprimanded him while sipping her tea.

"And who would come to celebrate with me besides Blaise? That is, if he comes. And that is a big if."

"Draco, you are a popular boy! What about all your friends that would come to our Christmas ball?"

"Those people are not my friends. Those are acquaintances that were forced upon me by you and your husband." On the last word Draco saw his mom do the most unlady like thing, roll her eyes.

"Hermione's friends will be there, you can get to know them."

"Yes, that will go over well. Just imagine it, they're all having a grand ole time in their red and gold glory and I walk up and say: I was a complete ass to you for six years, can we be friends?" He mockingly said.

Narcissa about to lose her temper quick with her son replied to him before walking out. "You cannot make true friends unless you can be humble and honest with yourself. You are going to the party and that is final."

* * *

><p>When the party was full swing Draco was glooming in a corner. The place was swarming with Gryffindor's except for the one Ravenclaw girl. Lovegood sure was something else. She was wandering around the party wearing her radish earrings. 'At least that is the only abnormal thing she is wearing tonight.' Draco thought. Sure enough the blond haired witch started to walk towards him. He glanced both ways to see if she was headed for someone else and seeing no one by him, he sighed.<p>

"Congratulations Draco." Luna said in a kind voice.

Wanting to just get the conversation over with quickly he kept his answers short. "Thank you."

"How have you been?"

"Never better." He desperately wanted to roll his eyes at her. 'Is she really going to just act like nothing happened?'

"You don't have to lie to anyone Draco." Luna had a knack for being too inquisitive about people. She just knew things.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The war changed us all, even you. You just don't know how to act on it."

"What…" Draco was almost about to tell her everything that had been bothering him before he was interrupted by Blaise.

"Draco! There you are! You should have seen the parting of the Red Sea when I walked through the Gryffindors looking for you. It was quite amusing!" Blaise said quickly.

"Thank you for coming, I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to make it. You remember Luna? Luna this is my friend Blaise."

"Luna Lovegood! I read the Quibbler. Your father makes a good magazine." Blaise said excitedly further proving Draco's point that Blaise was not the average Slytherin.

"Thank you." She nodded her head in hopes he wouldn't see the blush.

"I would pay top dollar for you to prove there are really nargles out there."

"They do exist!"

"If they exist why is there no proof? Someone can't just say something exists for it to be true. That is like me saying Draco here has pink hair. Just because I say it doesn't mean it's true."

"Hey, lay off my hair. I am going to get some punch." He was glad for his friend. Blaise was always the quiet type but when he did speak it was of importance. If you didn't know Blaise was in Slytherin, you wouldn't think that was his house. He can get along with almost everyone and Draco was jealous of that fact. He spent majority of the evening roaming around the party. Hearing some congrats and replying thank you numerous times. His eyes kept traveling back to Blaise and Luna and would watch them interact. They were still in a debate about something; he hoped they had moved on past nargles. The smile on Blaise's face caught him off guard though. He had to restrain himself from laughing out loud and it came out as a strangled chuckle.

"What is so amusing Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. I believe my friend has a crush on Luna."

"Who? Blaise? Where are they?" Draco watched her face go from confusion to intrege to excitement, he was pretty sure she was planning their future as if it was a new course for NEWTS. He was so caught up on her facial expressions that he almost didn't respond.

"They are in the far corner."

As Hermione watched the two, Draco watched her. 'I wonder if she always bites her lip while in thought.'

"They are just having a debate Malfoy. You can clearly seeing them going back and forth." She said as her face fell because she was really hoping for them, it would be good for Luna.

"Granger you are blind when it comes to romance." They locked eyes when he said that and didn't realize they were standing closer than originally.

"Mal…"

"Hey! Get away from her!" Ron shouted. The pair stepped apart and Hermione was about to go off on Ron but Draco spoke up before she could.

"Weasley, what do you want?"

"I said stay away from Hermione."

"There is no law stating I can't talk to her. So I will talk to whomever I see fit." Hermione was worried one of them was going to do something stupid. Actually she was just worried that Ron was at this point.

"You weren't just talking! You were going to kiss my girlfriend!"

Draco's mouth closed instantly and the look of shock passed his eyes very quickly. "Ronald! That's enough!" Hermione drug Ron by the hand onto the patio. Draco hoped she was giving him and earful. Why was he so shocked that Weasley said they were dating? I mean everyone knew it was bound to happen one day. He couldn't quite understand why he felt a sense of loss. Soon enough everyone had forgotten about the pair outside and resumed the party like it didn't happen.

Draco's curiosity got the better of him and he cracked the door to the patio so he could hear them. 'Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin' he thought as he spied on the couple. He wasn't prepared for what he heard. "… believe this! Why did you say those things?" She asked Ron.

"What things?"

"Ronald! First off, why did you think that Malfoy was going to kiss me?"

"He was about to! He was leaning over to you!"

"We were debating something going on between two party guests, is that wrong?" She said but was thinking that it wasn't wrong if a very nice looking male decided to kiss her.

"No, but…"

She held her hand up before he could go on, "We aren't dating Ron." She said quietly.

"Of course we are! We have been dating since the battle!" Ron stated with a swagger in his voice but then he saw the peeved look in Hermione's eyes. "You know when you kissed me." He said with puppy dog eyes and voice that sounded like wounded rabbit.

"No Ron, we aren't. We aren't even on the same page anymore."

"Books have nothing to do with this! Oh wait, I get it. You're dating Malfoy and you haven't told anyone yet."

"That is absurd Ron! I hardly know him."

Ron was beyond seeing any reason at this point. He started throwing accusations around that were more ridiculous than the first. "He just uses you for your body Hermione, actually seeing how it's you, all he see's is a brain." He said while looking at her body.

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed. She was hurt by his words, she knew she was no playwizard but she wasn't ugly by any standards.

"He's a git and always will be!"

"He has changed Ron."

"Now you're defending him! I knew there was something going on between you two!"

Draco had heard enough. Hermione defending him was the best thing that anyone had done for him. Here was this girl he had tormented relentlessly for six years, defending him for no personal gain. He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry.

"Malfoy, congrats." He said shaking his hand.

"Thanks."

"This is a nice party. But I don't think anyone is exactly celebrating you two being the heads. I think everyone is just happy to have a party after everything that has happened."

"Are you ready for the last year of Hogwarts?"

"Not really, I always pictured as Hogwarts as my home. It feels weird to think of this being my last year. I have looked forward to this time of year since I was 11 and now wanting to slow time down to relish the memories."

"Just make more memories this year."

"What are you doing after Hogwarts?" Harry was genuinely curious about Malfoy. He almost didn't respond but the innocent look in Harry's eyes was a giveaway. Harry wasn't just making conversation, he actually was listening.

"I am not sure yet. I don't know where my life is leading me at this point. What are you planning on doing?"

"I wanted to be an Auror but now I am not sure."

"Why don't you teach?"

"Come on Malfoy, be serious now."

"I am. You said that Hogwarts was your home. If you taught it would be."

"And pray tell what subject I would be teaching."

"Defense of course. I thought it was the obvious choice." Draco wanted to smack Harry upside the head for being clueless. Everyone knows he has one of the top grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their conversation was ended when an extremely pissed off Hermione came back inside from the patio. Harry was about to ask what was wrong but she growled and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Draco.

He just shrugged and said "Weasley."

Harry was confused until Ron walked in from the patio with a red face. He still looked pissed off and when he saw Harry standing by Draco it just made it worse. "Great now you're trying to kiss Harry to!" Ron said and just left.

"Did I miss something?" Harry looked confused. He kept looking back and forth between where Hermione stormed off and where Ron walked off.

"I have no idea." Draco really didn't want to be in the middle of anything. He wasn't friends with them, just on speaking terms. Being caught in the middle of friends fighting was never good for anyone. He walked off to go find Blaise. He needed a normal conversation right now.

When he found Blaise, he was still talking to Luna. 'He has it bad' he thought. Normal was not a conversation you were going to have if Luna was involved. He didn't even know what her imaginary creature was supposed to be. Secretly, he hoped she would find proof of nargles. People would have one less thing to make fun of her about. 'I am turning into a big softy.'

"Blaise, we must continue this conversation another time. It has been quite thrilling to be able to debate with someone."

"It was my pleasure." He stood up and gave her a slight bow.

"Goodbye Blaise." Luna seemed to have a little more spring in her step as she walked away.

"You are so done for Blaise." Draco said as he came up to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude, you just did every Pureblood etiquette rule when you said farewell. You have got it bad."

"She is an enthralling speaker. She can debate like no other woman I know."

"Is that your way of saying you like her?" Draco just wanted his friend to admit it. He knew it was true even if his friend denied it.

"Draco, I just had my first real conversation with her tonight. She is a nice girl."

Draco didn't push him any further. He knew Blaise would pursue her eventually. They talked for the rest of the evening and he was the last guest to leave. Not wanting to be scolded for not helping clean up he got to work. With the simple word "Evanesco," he got to work. Fifteen minutes later and a lot of empty cups vanished Hermione appeared.

"The vanishing spell is wonderful isn't it?" Hermione was waiting to get Draco alone all night. She wanted questions answered but was patient enough to wait for the right time.

"Yes it is." He didn't even look at her, just kept at the task at hand. Hermione wasn't going to let me clean up by himself and started to join in. With the two of them working together they were done in thirty minutes.

Hermione plopped herself down on the sofa and got comfortable. "Why didn't we just let the house elves clean up?"

"Mother always insisted on starting the clean up ritual after a party. 'Do what you can before you sleep,' was what I heard after every Malfoy party. Thankfully, this wasn't nearly as bad as some of those." He had made his way over to an armchair by her. "What happened earlier with Weasley?"

"Don't remind me." She really didn't want to get into it; she wanted to ask him questions not the other way around. "He was being a prat like always. He sees something and he jumps to a conclusion and majority of the time it is way off. Like tonight, he thought we were going to kiss! And then he said we were secretly dating!" She huffed at the end of her rant but her body relaxed finally.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, it's nice to rant some times and get things off my chest. Thank you for tonight, I know you particularly don't like my friends but thanks for being civil."

"Well it would have been rude to start a fight and I know you really wanted a fun party."

"Malfoy, why are you being civil to everyone?"

"You don't give up do you Granger?"

"No I don't and are you going to answer my question this time?"

Taking a big breath and making himself more comfortable in the chair he began. "Luna was telling me earlier that everyone changed from the war. She is right about that, the war did affect us all. I didn't want any part of it. I would have gladly been on the sidelines like some Purebloods. I didn't have a choice, when the evil is literally in your home you can't go against it. I may not be brave but I didn't want to die. I did just enough to ensure that. When you were brought to my home and tortured, I wanted to make them stop. I knew if I would have intervened we would both be dead and that would defeat the purpose."

After he stopped talking she waited to speak in case he was going to continue. When he didn't start talking about, it was her turn to tell him her feelings. "I understand why you did what you did. If I would have been in your shoes at that time, I would have done the exact thing. But you still haven't explained why you're being civil."

"You don't get it. I didn't want it. I was raised to be the perfect Pureblood son. Well news flash, I hate my father and I am glad he is dead. When you are raised to think the muggleborn's are inferior you believe it. If you are beaten because you played with a muggle in a park, you don't do it again. I was trained to think and act a certain way and I hate it now. What use did any of it bring? Nothing! Because of him I am stuck with a last name that everyone frowns upon. I don't want to be feared or shunned because of my last name. Habits die hard Granger but thoughts are always changing. I was taught girls are weak and you punched me third year, because of that I learned that girls are not weak. Everything I was taught growing up was being contradicted in Hogwarts. Mainly by one bushy haired Gryffindor. Muggleborn's might have a slight disadvantage by not knowing anything before hand but everyone starts at the beginning. Learning the same things and performing the same spells. Everyone is human." He said quietly and left leaving Hermione to ponder everything she just learned. She thought she knew Draco Malfoy but she really didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the late update. Promise it will be better from here on out. My partner in crime decided to take a very long vacation without me. Hope everyone had a wonderful 4th! Now on with the story.

Chapter 4

The tension was high after the party. Hermione was upset at Ron but she refused to just forget what happened. She was going to make him come to her and apologize. There was only one week left until school started and she was trying to debate if she wanted to try and contact Draco or not. There was so much that she wanted to say to him but it wasn't something you could write on paper. She wanted to apologize to him but her Gryffindor courage was failing her.

Her mother kept suggesting she go visit the Malfoy family. She wanted her daughter to be as good of friends with Draco as she was with Narcissa. Hermione just made excuses about needing to pack for school and double checking her summer homework. Hermione would see Draco on the train so she set her mind to apologize to him then.

The evening before September 1st her mother couldn't stop talking about the Hogwarts Express. She was telling them her memories from when she went to Hogwarts. "Oh I am just so happy we get to experience it again! I finally get to send you off the proper way, as our true selves."

"You are just excited to have breakfast with Narcissa before the train leaves like old times." Her father said chuckling.

"What do you mean by breakfast with Narcissa?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Ever since Narcissa and I have been friends, our parents arranged a grand breakfast before leaving for school. We thought it would be nice to do this tradition with you and Draco, as well."

"If it means that much to you, it sounds great!" Hermione put on a brave face for her mom. She was really hoping to not see Draco any earlier than necessary. Her dad wasn't fooled though and after dinner sought her out.

Finding her in her bedroom reading, he sat on the corner of the best and asked, "Hermione dear, what's wrong? Why don't you want to go to the Malfoy's in the morning?"

Sighing and putting her book down she replied, "Oh Dad, I was a complete prat to Draco."

"You are never a prat to anyone."

"You give me too much credit. I was. He was acting differently than the previous six years I have known him and I wanted to know why. You know how I am, I need answers."

"Well of course he is acting differently now. War changes people."

"I know that, but it was like someone flipped a switch in him. He went from a complete stuck up jerk to quiet and nice. I wanted answers and I pushed him for them. I pushed and pushed until he exploded."

"Exploded?"

"He told me why he has changed, which I am glad to know. The thing is, I should have let him tell me when he was ready and not on my demands. I just feel like I ruined a friendship that was starting."

"Well then just apologize to him. He will understand."

"I don't think so but thanks Dad."

"For what?"

"For listening and being there for me." She gave him a hug and told him she needed to finish reading before she went to bed.

"Don't stay up all night reading now. Goodnight."

The next morning Hermione was nervous to see Draco. For once in her life she did not know how to go about things. She knew she had to apologize but he deserved so much more than the simple words of: I'm sorry. Breakfast was being served promptly at nine and that was still two hours away. Not being able to wait around any longer she grabbed her trunk and wrote a letter saying she had gone ahead to the Malfoy Manor.

Leaving her trunk in the Floo room, she headed for Draco's room. Once reaching the door she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and knocked. After getting no response she slowly opened the door to see Draco still sleeping. 'Now or never' she thought as she walked in and closed the door behind her. As she walked towards his bed she could see him slightly tossing and turning. Just as she reached out her hand to wake him she heard him say, "Hermione" before rolling over again. Shocked and curious to what he would be dreaming about her, she shook his shoulder.

"Draco wake up." Watching him just hug the pillow tighter and sighing, she shook him harder. "Draco!"

"Go away Mother." He mumbled.

"I would really hope I am not your Mother." She laughed as she sat on his bed.

"Thank Merlin you aren't. I wouldn't be able to feel your body then." Realizing he wasn't dreaming anymore and he just said that out loud to Hermione, he quickly turned on his back and stared at her. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" He was awfully cute in the morning, especially when he is confused.

Trying to control her blushing from hearing his somewhat confession, she looked him in the eyes before speaking. "I came here to say I'm sorry and I know that's not enough for what I did. I forced you to tell me things and you weren't ready to. I pushed and pushed. You would have told me when you were ready to. I want us to be friends and so far I have been horrid to you." She paused to take a breath. She had long ago stopped looking in his eyes and was staring at her own hands in her lap. Before she could start talking again Draco put his hand on hers.

"I forgive you." At those three little words she was able to look at him again. His eyes were soft and his lips were in a smile. "I wouldn't have expected anything else from you Hermione." He sat up from his laying position and they were so close to each other now.

"Draco." She softly whispered. He slowly brought his hand to caress her cheek. "What was it you were saying about feeling my body?" She internally smirked when she felt his hand freeze.

"I thought I was dreaming is all."

"Oh." She didn't know why that sentence made her heart crack a little. "Well time to get up and get ready." As she made her way from his bedroom, he stopped her by speaking.

"Thank you Hermione." He said serenely.

Giving him a confused look she responded. "For What?"

"For giving me a chance."

The confused look turned into a smile. "You deserve it. Now get ready."

* * *

><p>Hermione always loved the sight of The Hogwarts Express. Seeing the scarlet train meant it was time for school and be united with friends once again. Even though the train left at precisely 11am, Hermione made them arrive thirty minutes prior. When they arrived Hermione and Draco brought their luggage to the Head's cabin. It was easier to move around when there weren't that many people here yet. Going back outside to talk to their parents, Hermione saw a flash of red hair.<p>

"Ginny!" Hermione ran over and gave her a huge hug. "How are you? Is Harry here yet?"

Ginny just laughed at her friends antics. "Of course he is here. He is over with my family. I said I would go look for you. Why don't you bring you parents over to properly meet my parents?"

"Oh that would be great. I will go get them." Going back over to her parents she saw Narcissa but no Draco. 'I wonder where he went off to.'

"Find everything dear?" Jean asked her daughter.

"Yes, but I want you to come with me to say hello to the Weasley's. The last time you met them it was under false pretenses. Cissa you must come as well." Looking up at the woman she had grown to love with puppy dog eyes.

"Well if you insist." The group made their way over to the Weasley clan.

"Molly, Arthur, I would like to reintroduce you to my parents." Molly's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Jean Clayworth! You were some years younger than me but I heard plenty of stories about how wonderful you were in classes."

"Thank you Molly. We are terribly sorry our family has been lying to you but we did everything we could to keep Hermione safe."

Arthur nodded at her statement. "We understand, our family means the world to us as well."

The kids noticed their parents weren't even paying attention to them anymore and started their own conversations. "Excited Harry?"

"Yes, for once we can have a normal year." Everyone laughed at that.

"We do we ever have a normal year?"

"Too true Hermione. Too True."

"I can't believe this!" Ron said angered.

"Believe what?" Ginny asked her older brother.

"Why is everyone so calm about this? Malfoy is trying to get into Hermione's pants and now his Mother is trying to become all chummy with my parents! This is ridiculous! They are just using you!"

"You need to grow up and move on Ronald Weasley. The war is over! It has changed us all and some for the better. Get used to seeing Draco around because he is my friend!"

"Oh so it's Draco now? Did you already throw yourself at him then?"

"This discussion is over Ronald. Harry, Ginny, I will be in the Head's compartment if you two want to come and chat after the prefects meeting." Walking over to her parents she noticed it was almost time to go. "I'm going to board the train now Mom and Dad."

Giving their daughter hugs and kisses, her mom had some tears in her eyes. "It's nothing to be sad about Mom. I will be back."

"I am just so happy sweetie. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom." She gave her father another hug and whispered in his ear, "Love you always."

Next up for goodbyes was her Aunt Cissa. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you." She gave the woman a warm hug and promised she would write often.

Entering the Head's compartment she found Draco and Blaise talking quietly to each other. Noticing Hermione at the door they both greated her. "I'll take that as my cue to leave. I need to find Luna anyways. She said she has proof of the nargles and I want to see it firsthand."

Watching Blaise practically run down the aisle but try to look superior about it was amusing. "He has it bad for Luna." She said while making herself comfortable.

"What do you mean?"

"He obviously likes her more than he is showing. He will come around eventually. I'm sure he will tell you himself within a month."

"Not possible! He has always been interested in that Quibbler magazine. He just wants to know if nargles truly exist or not."

"Want to bet?" She asked with a smirk.

"You know that smirk is very becoming on you. And yes I would like to make a bet, what are the terms?"

"I bet within a month Blaise will tell you he likes Luna more than a friend and when I win you have to do as I say for one day." Her smirk just got even bigger and Draco didn't think that was possible.

"Alright, same goes for you. If I win you have to do as I say for one day."

"Deal." They shook hands just as the prefects started to make their way in.

Hermione didn't want to deal with Ron anytime soon but thankfully he kept his mouth shut for once and sat in the corner sulking. The meeting was simple, going over the rules and patrols. When the meeting was concluded Ron was the first one out and made sure by pushing some people out of his way.

"What's got Weasley's wand in a knot?" Blaise asked when he came in. "He nearly toppled a first year huffing down the aisle."

Hermione taking a deep calming breath responded, "He is being pig headed."

"Ron still being right git I hear?" Ginny said walking in with Harry right behind her.

"Yes, his actions are childish."

"He will eventually get over it." Harry said optimistically. Ginny gave him a pointed look and he shrugged his shoulders. "He's my best mate Gin. I have to have some hope."

"Oh, we passed Luna on the way here and she said she would come down and talk with us." Ginny said to the group.

Blaise looked at Ginny quickly with his eyes getting all big. "Did she possibly say when she was coming?"

"No, she just said she you later." Harry answered.

"Oh, alright then." After that Blaise kept glancing at the door every few minutes. Hermione noticing this looked at Draco and smirked.

"Blaise, are you and Luna getting along alright?"

"Yeah, everyone might think she's loony but she isn't. You should see the proof on the nargles she has! It's incredible. I wouldn't mind going to look for them with her sometime." Noticing his slip up, he blushed and went back to looking at the door.

"Are you excited to be Head Girl?"

"The best part of it is, we get our own common room. According to Hogwarts, A History, it contains books that will be helpful for N.E.W.T. level classes, comfy chairs and a fire place. It's also big enough to hold all the meetings there."

"Sounds like you are in love already Mione." Harry laughed.

"It will be a nice change of place to study. You know how I hated studying in the Gryffindor common room because it was so noisy and the library sometimes is just eerie. I think it will be perfect."

"I agree with you on that. You do not want to be caught studying in the Slytherin common room or the library so your only option is your bedroom."

The three Gryffindors looked at Draco like he was crazy. "Why can't you study in front of people?"

"Well you can, but in the Slytherin house your reputation is everything. That is why there are hardly any Slytherin Head students."

"That is just preposterous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It has been like that for a long time now; it's passed down from the seventh years onto the first years. It is somewhat of a tradition. We are told if you want to study do it in privacy away from prying eyes. Right Blaise?" But Blaise wasn't paying attention to anything Draco had been saying. His eyes were completely glued to the door now. "Blaise?" It was then when Luna walked in.

"Hello everyone, hello Blaise." She made her way into the compartment and sat next to Blaise. Hermione looked at Draco and just smirked again.

"Harry, do you still think we are going to have a normal year?" Hermione asked with laughter. For the rest of the train ride the group chatted with each other. The two Slytherins were slowly opening up to their Gryffindor and Ravenclaw classmates. None of them noticed the glaring eyes that were spying on them.


End file.
